Episode 54
Tagapagligtas is the fifty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on September 29, 2016. Summary Lakan manages to catch Lira before she falls to the ground. Cassiopea magically forges a golden sword from all the gold she collected. She predicts the return of Danaya and Lira. Wahid, in Lireo, asked if some diwata other than Pirena had magical power. When no one replied, he attacks them. He was able to fight off a large number of Hathors and diwatas before escaping. Amihan puts Paopao to sleep. She orders some damas to watch over him. Amihan tells Aquil how she missed her real daughter, but Aquil says it was a question only Pirena could answer. Danaya wakes up, so Lakan congratulates her for surviving, as they are now in Encantadia. Lira is still unconscious; Lakan is unsure if she would survive. Cassiopea arrives and tells them that Lira only needed rest. Lakan bids them farewell so he can go to his family. The wind gives Amihan a few seconds' warning of a Hathor attack. Alira Naswen orders Lusog to lead the weaker members of their party, such as the women and Adamyans, away. Ybarro orders Wantuk to ask help from Wahid and to find his father Apitong. The party of Amihan, Ybarro and Aquil face the party of Pirena, Asval and Icarus. Pirena orders Icarus to capture those who had escaped. Cassiopea tells Danaya how happy she was that she and Lira had returned. Cassiopea looks at Lira's shining hand and says she will restore order and peace in Encantadia. Ybarro calls Asval and his party as traitors. During their battle, Amihan asked Pirena what had happened to her daughter. Pirena insisted that she had already slain Amihan's daughter long ago. Ybarro and Asval fight. Icarus manages to capture the Adamyans and the women, taking them hostage. Pirena unifies her twin swords into one and demands Amihan's surrender. Amihan asked how Pirena could do all these to her despite their kinship. Pirena says that even though Amihan is her sister, she is also her mortal enemy. When Paopao's tent was raided, he transforms. Cassiopea tells Danaya that Lireo had fallen to the Hathors and rebel diwatas. Danaya refused to believe, but she confirmed it when she herself went to the palace and saw the Hathors everywhere. Paopao beats up a mass of Hathor soldiers by himself. Pirena and Asval wonder who he is. Alira Naswen, Ybarro and Aquil find out that it was Paopao. Danaya says she now knew why Pirena had her exiled. She looks for Amihan, but Cassiopea tells her that she and Lira has some other destination. Lira wakes up. Cassiopea greets her, and Lira admires her beauty. Pirena begins to doubt the sufficiency of her forces with the arrival of the stranger (Paopao). Amihan takes out the Air Gem, while Pirena takes out the Water Gem. Thinking that Pirena still had two gems, Amihan had Paopao take out the Fifth Gem. Danaya introduces Cassiopea to Lira as their ancient queen. Cassiopea gives Lira the golden sword, telling her that many people would try to take her life. She orders Danaya to train Lira and to go to Devas, to have the weapon blessed by any diwata ancestor, to make it more effective and durable. Opposed by two gems, Pirena teleports away. Amihan allows Pirena's forces to retreat. Ybarro tells Amihan that it is time to leave that place. Cassiopea gives Danaya and Lira a different set of clothes. Lira takes selfies. Danaya has some doubts whether Lira could do as much as Cassiopea expected from her. Cassiopea tells Danaya to take care of herself and Lira, since she does not know what will happen to them during their trip. After Cassiopea left, Lira makes fun of her ability to speak without opening her mouth. Danaya summons the Earth Gem to return to her. Muros returns to the camp and apologizes for not being there during the attack of Pirena. Aquil tends to Alira Naswen's wound. Amihan praises Paopao. Amihan wonders why Pirena did not use the Fire Gem. Danaya and Lira encounter Awoo. She asked if he knew about an Encantado who can accompany them during their trip. He says he has someone in mind. Ybarro looks for Wantuk, who has not yet returned. Aquil and Amihan agree with Ybarro's earlier opinion that it was time to leave that place. Danaya and Lira see an Encantado hiding behind bushes. It was Wantuk. Trivia *The original hashtag for this episode was #EncantadiaHinagpis, but it was changed a few hours after noon due to "unforeseen events." *The actual hashtag that appeared at the upper left corner of this episode is #Encantadia. *This also marks the second time that a quick Sang'gre transformation is shown. *Danaya calls Cassiopea as "ninuno" (ancestor) and shows her respect, even though she had been impolite to her during their last meeting